User blog:Silverwhisker/Navigation Tutorial
Joining: Clan Talkpages Clan talkpages can be tricky to find, since they kind of hide. You request a character to join a Clan on the Clan's talkpage. To find the Talkpage, simply go to the Clan's page (we'll use RockClan as an example). There's two ways you can get to a Clan's talkpage on their Clan page. One way to do it is to hover your mouse over that white downward facing area right next to the giant blue "EDIT" button (when on the Clan's page). That'll give you a drop down menu with VisualEditor (don't use that evil thing), History (edit history), Rename, and Talk (with a random number in parenthesis). Click "Talk". That'll take you to the Clan's talkpage so you can join! Another way to access a talkpage is to go to the Clan's page once more. This time, scroll down a little until you find "Useful Links". That'll have various links, including "Roleplay Page", "Clan Cat Category", "Join Requests", "Territory", and "Rules". Click Join Requests. That'll take your right to your Clan's talkpage! From here, click "Add a Topic". On the dropdown bar on your Editor (it'll probably say "Normal"), click that and select "Header 2". In Header 2, type your character's name, and then push enter. Then, copy and paste the join form (Name, Rank, Appearance, Character/Personality) and fill it out. Remember to sign with ~~~~ so we know who you are, otherwise we won't know who the character belongs to. Wait for an admin to approve the request, then they'll add your cat in and you can make their page! Please see User Blog:Silverwhisker/Editing Tutorial for the page creation progress. After your character's page has begun, you can roleplay on the appropriate Clan roleplay page. How to find pages can be seen below. Navigation Bar Unlike the search bar, the navigation bar has limited content/short cuts on it. Admins get to edit it and add whatever we please. On our Navigation Bar, we have.... *Community ::Rules ::Staff ::Stories ::Characters ::Important Pages (New User Guide, Page Requirements, Page Format, Codes) *Roleplay: ::Official Clans (RockClan, CaveClan, StormClan) ::Other Groups (Loners & Rogues, Kittypets) ::Afterlives (StarClan, Dark Forest) ::History ::Territories ::Ceremony List *Roleplay Pages: ::Official Clans (RockClan/Roleplay, CaveClan/Roleplay, StormClan/Roleplay) ::Other Groups (The Wilderness/Roleplay, The City/Roleplay, Unclaimed Land/Roleplay, Half-Moon Gatherings, Gatherings) *Projects: Project Characters (Discussion Page, Adoption Page), Project Charart (Apporval Page, Charart Categories) *Explore: ::Wiki Activity ::Random Page ::Videos ::Images *Discuss (This takes you to dicussions, which is virtually pointless because we don't use it much. I guess you could post ads there) Search Bar Wikia's search bar is found at the top of the page, of every page. It's found next to your avatar, as a little magnify glass with the word "Search" next to it. Click that, and you can search any and all content on the wiki. The search bar is another way to navigate wiki, and really the best way to do so. You can search character names, and basically access any and all pages this way. If you can't remember a name, you can simply type in a few of the first letters, and a couple of options will pop up. If you don't click an option that pops up, you can simply push enter and search the entire wikia for anything containing the phrase you searched for. For example, if I search "StormClan", I will get StormClan as the first result, and then a myriad of other results that have the word "StormClan" in it. This would include old archives, characters within the Clan, and any content that contains the phrase "StormClan". You can literally search anything on the Search Bar, anything that you please. You can search mangoes if you want. But you probably won't find anything. Categories Categories, in a way, are another option you can use to search. If you're looking for Active Clans, She-cats, Kits, you can kinda do so this way (or just use the Search Bar, I guess. That's the easiest way for specific characters, Navigation Bar helps you get to Clan pages). You don't have to really worry about Categories since they aren't super important, but they do help with organization. Categories can be found at the bottom of all pages, if a page has them. You can add categories to your own pages as well, such as "She-cats", "RockClan Cats", "Deceased", etc. If you click a specific category, it'll pull up all pages with that category. Again, they aren't super important, but it's a way to search multiple things. Also, our Character Template automatically adds some, specifically your ownership Category. For example, my Category is "Cats Owned by Silverwhisker". This shows me all of my characters with pages. This helps keep track of all that you have. Category:Blog posts